Devices for monitoring, controlling and correcting posture are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,935, to Verhaeghe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,032, to Brooks; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,625, to Fraser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,929, to Sawhill; U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,310, to Hsien; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,401, to Brucker. However, such corrective devices are not designed specifically for use in strengthening the low abdomen and lower back of the user.
A need exists for an apparatus that is useful in an exercise regimen for strengthening the low abdomen and lower back of a human. A need also exists for an apparatus that informs the user when the neutral spine position is maintained while standing, sitting, driving a vehicle or during exercise in multiple positions (e.g., sitting, lying, standing).
There is also a need for an improved apparatus that can be employed to determine a user's baseline profile for use in neutral spine training and/or therapy, as well as methods of training employing such an apparatus.